Star Wars VII: The Third Secret Death Star
by Johnny Spaceboots
Summary: Star Wars\Macross Frontier Crossover. READ THIS PLEASE!


STAR WARS VII: THE THIRD SECRET DEATH STAR

by JOHNNY SPACEBOOTS

CHAPTER 1: A BAD FOLD

Alto from macross was having sex with sheryl in the cockpit of his macross gundam. She said "htat was good alto" and he said "ypu are good too cheryk." and then crue man entered from his sleeping and said "we are needed at the bridfe." and so they got out of the cockpit and put their clothes on. They ran ip 29 fkights of stairs to enter into the command vridge. Alto said "what is the problem captain glovel!" captin clovel said "we are entering big fold wave" and pit crue and catherine said said "no the wave is too hyuge, we all will die into pieces"

MACROSS FRONTEAR entered fold wave and came out in the glalaxt where the STAR WARS movies took place. Meanwhile on third secret death star, general grievus came back from the dead with dark sided force powers. Emperor's ghost said "general take darth vader's place and take his armor so that you are darth vader again." and general said "how will i fit in his armor my leige!" and emperor said "i will use the force and make you fit it and give you the force." so general grievus became darth grievus.

CHAPTER 2: THE SECRET THIRD DEATH STAR

Everyon in macross was afraid and scared because the fold wave was really hyuge and they were sad that they might all be dead. They came out in the galaxy with star wars in it and were okay. Catherine said "we are not dead, what do we do now!" and ozma said "dont worry baby i will protect you from ever dying." captain glovel said "what is that! a small moon!" alto said "that moon is not amoon that moon is a space station." death star saw them and strated to prepare lazer but the lazer wasnt ready so macross escaped.

grievus said "i have faile dmaster theuy have escaped." and emperor's ghost said "dont worr it is all achoriding to the plan. now the rebels will come and it will be a trap."

CHAPTER 3: JEDI FORCES

then luke skywalker called them on the computer screen because luke could sense them in the force. "this is lue skywalker a jedi knight. did you see the empire yet! they have escaped again." and alto said "we saw theyre death star and escaped." then luke said "we blue up the death star already and ha da party already." and catherine said "no there is a secret third death star." and luke said "you must help us kill the last death star." and captain glovel said "okay luke we will help you."

luke and han and leia and chewbacca and lando came in the mileniom falcon and luke's x-wing. and admiral ackbar came too, in the cr'uiser with the rebel's fleet. The admiral said "a what if this is haa nother trap" and lucke said " I snhesed in the force that we will win" and lando said "I hope youar right and that way I can kcikc some ass" "we gitota get it movigng guys or ekse the death star will find us and kill us with its lazer attacki" said leia while han drank space beer. they wernt into macross quarter to talk to the guys in the ship about fihgting the third srcret death star.

Then ranka came into it and sadi "guys what about the songs! can we use them!" and lando said "no the empire knose that the songs cant kill htem" and she was sad and sheryl was too because they coudnt help blow up the third secret death star. And lando said "its okay, you will still be friends with us" because lando saw ranka and thought she was pretty. Then he said "do you like older vlack men at all!" later when they were outside the room. ranka said "no but you are a cool guy lando. it is good that I am groan up now so that we can have sex together maybe" and they laughed. But they couldnt yet because the third secret death star came.

CHAPTER 4: THE LAZER ATTACK

"Fire the lazer attack" said the commandor moff tarkin who was a cyborg because most of him was blown up in space from the first secret death star general grievus said "emperor's ghoast, we have them under fire" and he said "good, they will fall into the trap."

luke forse jumped into his x-wing with a backflip over landos head and then lando and han and chewie got into the mileniom falcon fast because the lazer was coming. Then alto said "luke skywalker, you must attach your x-wing to my macross gundam and it will be a super macross gundam" and they attached the planes togrther and flew out together. The lazer attack was coming and luke said "how can we stop the lazer attack before it hits the people insidof the macross frontear city!" and alto said "no time left we have to go in front of the lazer." And they flew into the lazer and then the super macross gundam blue up into a fireball and luke got burned.

CHAPTER 5: THE DEATH STAR KILLS

Alto's cockpit wasint found and cheryl got sad and cried because she looved him and he was dead. Then luke said "no alto is dead, what can we do now!" and ozma said "luke, come here and fly my macross gundam" because luke's ship got destroyed in the lazer attack. And then luke used the light side force to go into the macross gundam that ozma had and ozma used his rocket pack to ger into the macross wuarter. And then luke crashed into the third secret death star because he didnt no how to fly it because it was not his x-wing ship. And then he died into a fire.

Then leia was sad with cheryl because both of their friends died to save them. And then the rebel's said "he was are last hope to kill the empire and then the ghost of yoda came and said that "there is another skywalker, hs twin leia" and leia took lukes extra lightsaber that he had on the ship and becasme the second jedi knight when yoda gave her the force. And han was flying the mileniom falcon bad because he had a lot fo space beer bfore. And then lando said "han let me fly because you had too much space beer today." and han said "no i can fly" but then chewvaccca took han onto the space pod and took hum back the macross qyarter ship. But then grievus came in the tie fighter and they blue up the space pod. Then he laughed and said "all your friends are dead from the lazer attacjs" but lando said "i'll kill you darth vader" because he didnt know that it was reallt general grievus in the darth vader armor suit. Then leia who was now a jedi came onto the mileniom falcon and this time they flew into the third secret death star.

CHAPTER 6: THE ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION

It couldnt be blown up in the middle of the death sstar like in the last death star so they went into the control room where general grievus went to after he landed. "ha ha ha all of your firneds and daed nad there will be nothing to stop my evil planssn now ", general grievus said has he laughed evilly at leia. "we will see how has the last laugh vader" said leia as she jumped up and did an air backflip in a circle making a bib circle drop down on grievus but grievus charged up and fired a force ball at the ceiling circle and made it blueoe up because he got the force from the emperor's ghostJ. "now you are going to die," said grievous, and he cut off her arms with 2 lightsabors. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as her arms got cut off by grievous with his two lightsabers while she screamed. But then a sniper shot took grievus' helmet off and he said "curses! I have been revealed!!" and he ran off and leia looked. And it was Michel but he was part robot becausaug he was killed by vajra and was brough back with cyborg parts! And then mcihela said "god to meet you iam mcihel" and then she tooko him bhack to the macross quoater and the whole crue said "michel you're alive" and mickhail said "I do not rmembmer you when I died my memory was erased" and klan was sad. "But you are pretty anyway" he said to her ad she was happy again.

CHAPTER 7: THE LAST FIGTING

Leia sayed "Og no,we fergot lando on the secret third death star!" Akbar said "dont worry lando can take car of himself" tehy all prahyed that their fiend would come back safe and not endangerd.

"Now, Greivus you will be dead just like you killed our friends." lando said with an angry voice. Greivus said "I will destroy you." Lando took the lightsaber from Leia's hand that was now on the ground because it was cut off. They sword fighted and lando was about to get killed because he was not a jedi. He did good anyway because he was smooth like jazz musishin. greivus was about to stab lando with a lightsaber, but couldn't move because of force powers. He looked up and Darth Vader's ghost was using teh force to stop the light saber. There was someone elsewith him who came through the door. "I am darth vader's brother, Johnny Vader. You shouldn't have taken our armor, general, because it is our armor. Then Darth Vader's ghost used a new power called force fire ball. It shot a hyuge fire like in the hobbit where gendolf killed the goblins with fire ball. It blued greivus head up off and he was dead again. Then they got into johhny's ship which was like a TIE fighter only bigger like the mileniom falcon. They flew from the death star as it blue up from a n errar because they made the controls blow it up.

CHAPTER 8: APARTY AT THE END

Everyone was sad because their friends were dead, but happy that the evil was vanished. They all had a spaace beer together. Then lando and ranka had sex with his penis

lando licked ranks's nippkles while klan taught michel how to have sex because he forgot because he died. So she him put his wiener in her vagina a lot before she had an organasm. Meanwhile lando used his penis to give ranka an organasm because his penis was big because he was black. Meanwhile leia ands sheyrl were sad because hteir lovers wrer dead. So they had sex with each ither instead so everyone was having sex and haoppy.

THE END

authors notes: what did you think of my story! i would like some real constructive criticism bbecause i am a yound aspiring writer! i am johnny spaceboots. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!11


End file.
